Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game machine such as a slot machine.
Related Art
In a slot machine that is one kind of game machine, a plurality of reels displaying a plurality of kinds of symbols are spun. Then, according matching of symbols and a kind of matched symbols that are displayed in a window at the time when the reels stop, a prize is determined. Depending on the prize determined and the number of bets, an award is given. In the slot machine, an operation to start a spin of the reels is performed, by pushing down on a push button or by pulling down a lever which push button or lever is for starting the spin and provided on the slot machine.
In a game facility such as a casino, slot machines manufactured by not only one game machine maker but also various game machine makers are installed. Each game player selects a machine that suits his/her preference, from among slot machines manufactured by various makers, and plays a game. Accordingly, such a game facility installs slot machines popular to game players so as to ensure the game facility's superiority to other competing game facilities. Therefore, game machine makers have been continuously developing slot machines that can appeal to game players.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a slot machine provided with an illuminated start lever (lever for starting a spin) on a front part (frontal part) of a housing. In the illuminated start lever, a spherical operation piece is provided to an end of the lever and illuminated. Meanwhile, Patent Literature 2 discloses an arrangement in which a plurality of light emitting sections are provided on a front surface of a container supporting a lever in a game operation lever device for turning on/off a switch by rotating the lever. The plurality of light emitting sections display a periphery of the lever with light.